


P A s s I O N

by CrystalInsight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalInsight/pseuds/CrystalInsight
Summary: CroFioh. Out of all the trolls who had crushes on Rufioh you were the most passionate.





	

You whispered to him once, when he'd been upset. You'd been quiet your voice barely audible. Your dancestor laughed when you told him the story.

He'd laughed because of how everyone accused you of flirting with Rufioh when they all did it.

He'd laughed because they treated your flirting like a toy and couldn't see the mask, but that was the same for both of you.

You'd brandished your heart to Rufioh once. You received a kiss on the cheek.

Rufioh had been upset eyes dark with tears. Sympathy danced in your chest. Touching him was a no go you knew unless you wanted the others to shout at you for your incompetence.

You sat next to Rufioh. Your heart beats faster. 

"You okay chief?" You question. You try not to touch him.

Rufioh frowns. He looks at you and frowns. You brandish a smile back at him.

He slowly shakes his head.

"Wvhat's vwrong?" 

"I broke up with Horuss,"

Oh. You think you can understand his mood now and you wonder of he'll use your shoulder to cry on. If he'll smile warmly at you if you offer.

You purse your lips and turn to look at Rufioh. You open your mouth to speak and shut it just as fast.

"I don't now vwhat to say chief." You really don't.

Rufioh seems defeated for a moment before he turns toward you.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

You can't help, but notice that he doesn't call you doll like he does to everyone else. You try not to let your heart sink a little.

"Wvondering," You think you might leave.

Slowly you make to stand until you feel eyes on you. You turn to look at Rufioh. You decide that you won't stay unless he asks you to.

He stares at your back for a moment both of you unwilling to admit defeat, but you need him. 

You think that you'll be the one that breaks first. Rufioh surprises you.

"Will you stay?"

You turn and slowly sit back down. You resist the urge to curl into Rufioh. You reset the urge to breath in his scent.

"Is something wrong?"

You nearly cry. You won't spill your guts to him. Won't tell him how you feel. You tighten your lips.

Rufioh moves closer to you. Your breath hitches.

"Seriously what's wrong?"

You break. You didn't mean to, but you've been holding this in for too long.

"Sometimes I really hate all of you," You begin on a bitter note.

"You all pretend you care and then you go and say stuff behind my back. I hate that you guys don't  know me. I hate that you all think I flirt to much. I hate that you all can't see that I'm never being serious. I hate that I have a flushed crush on you. I hate it all chief." By thel end your whispering and mortified.

You feel Rufioh wrap on arm around you and you sob. You sob for a good fifteen minutes before the tears turn into hiccups. Rufioh kisses your cheek and your head spins.

The next time you see Rufioh he approaches you and slips his hand into yours. Your certain your face is a dark shade of violet.

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful ship here.


End file.
